Moments!
by Mahala
Summary: One shot that is part of the Fanfic Quote Challenge set by Myriad-13 in the CSI Forum. The challenge is to write a story between 100 and 2000 words with a random choice of one main character and one quote.


**This one shot is part of the Fanfic Quote Challenge set by Myriad-13 in the CSI Forum. The challenge is to write a story between 100 and 2000 words with a random choice of one main character and one quote. I picked the numbers 3 and 13 so I was given Mac Taylor with the following quote as a basis for a story:**

**_There is never a time or place for true love. _**

**_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _**

**_Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever._**

* * *

**Moments**

*.*.*

She stared at the glass in horror as its contents flooded across the table and dripped down onto his uniform. She was sure that the scrape of the chair against the tiled floor as he moved it back to escape the deluge would silence everyone in the diner. She waited for someone to yell at her but the other diners continued eating and chatting, the other waitresses continued taking and handing out orders, and the overweight manager behind his till continued counting his profits clearly delighted that New York City had decided to reinstate Fleet Week. She looked nervously at the dark-haired young Marine expecting a torrent of angry words. Instead he looked up at her, his grey-green eyes meeting her clear blue ones and he smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a tiny movement at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. "No harm done." And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

She pushed through the cheering crowd shading her eyes against the midday sun and stopped in front of the small arena that had been created in the centre of the park. A meaty-looking gunnery sergeant in khaki fatigues walked around the edge of the arena with his back to the two men locked in hand to hand combat. Ignoring their struggle he was addressing the crowd who gasped as one of the men pinned the other down on his back but within seconds the situation was reversed and the first man flew over his head to land on his back at her feet with a loud thump. His opponent was on him in an instant, a knife suddenly appearing in his hand plunging towards his victim's chest. A small scream escaped her lips as her hands flew to her face but the knife stopped just short. Both men froze as though someone had pressed stop on a video recording. The defeated man lay on his back unmoving. Suddenly he opened his eyes, his grey-green eyes meeting her blue ones and he smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a flicker of movement at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. He winked before getting up and moving into position for the next demonstration. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

She stood nervously waiting by the fountain watching the ripples battle with one another for dominance as they made their way to the edge as though desperate to escape the confines of the pool. She resisted the urge to look at her watch as she looked down at the glints of metal that winked up at her from the bottom of the concrete basin. Perhaps she should toss in a coin and make a wish. Suddenly as though someone had heard her thoughts, a hand appeared beside her and a small silver coin arced through the air to land in the water with a soft splash. "Make a wish," he whispered in her ear. She turned and opened her mouth but a finger silenced her lips. He smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a small tug at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. He stepped back and formally held out an elbow and she grinned as she tucked her arm in his to take a stroll through the park. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

She grabbed the envelope and opened it. She scanned the neat, precise handwriting her heart leaping at his words before looking at the photograph. The group of Marines were pictured leering at the camera but she only had eyes for one, standing slightly to the right of the group smiling. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a tiny curve at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. It seemed as though he was looking right at her. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

Tears stung at her eyes and shame burned her cheeks. Her stomach tightened with fear, and grief and regret. She blinked away the tears and looked up at him. She searched his face for his reaction expecting to see disgust or disappointment or condemnation but there were none of those things. He knelt in front of her and swept a lock of hair from her face. He wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and he smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a quiver at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. It was a smile that showed understanding and compassion and tenderness. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

The lights of the city shone brightly for them as he held her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She was unable to form words and she hoped that the look on her face and a small nod of her head would suffice. It did. He smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a tremor at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. Gently he placed his lips on hers. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

Her stomach fluttered as the music started. She held tightly onto her father's arm as she stepped into the church. Her eyes swept the congregation on either side astonished at the dozens of faces smiling back at her. Her feet seemed to carry her down the aisle without her realizing and before she knew it she was nearing the altar. He turned to face her resplendent in his Dress Blues. He smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just two small curls at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. And it was all for her. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Carefully she pulled away the dressing. She gasped as she saw the raw skin marring his chest. "Oh my love!" she breathed as she realized how close she had come to losing him. She felt him lift her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a shudder at the edge of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. A smile that masked the fear and the pain and the hurt. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

She could see his skin glistening in the candle-light and taste his lips on hers. She could smell the spicy scent of his cologne, and hear his ragged breaths in her ear. She could feel the heat of his body and sense his desire. She trembled as his hand caressed her back pulling her ever closer until their bodies seemed to merge into one. She closed her eyes as a wave of pure ecstasy rippled through her. "Look at me," he demanded. She opened her eyes and he smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. His eyes told her it was a smile. It was more than a smile. It took her breath away. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

She turned to look out of the bus window and she saw him standing there immobile gazing back at her. She stuck out her tongue. He smiled. At least she thought it was a smile. It was just a twitch of his lips but his eyes told her it was a smile. A smile that told her she was silly and funny and adored and loved. And she could have sworn that just for one single moment her heart stopped.

*.*.*

He stood in the middle of the street, the screams of fear and horror echoing in his ears, his brain unable to comprehend what his eyes beheld. People pushed past desperate to get away but he was unable to move frozen like a rock in the face of the incoming tide.

In his mind's eye he could see her face; the shocked expression as she had split his drink at their first meeting, the surprise as she had witnessed the combat demonstration in Central Park, the blush on her cheeks at their first date as she waited for him by the fountain, the embarrassment at her recollection of receiving his first letter, the fear as she told him about the child she had given up, the astonishment when he had asked her to marry him anyway, the look of pure love at their wedding, the horror when she saw his wounds, the desire as they made love, and the devilish smile as she waved her final goodbye.

In that instant he saw her in all her glory. She was smiling at him and he tried to smile back. At least he hoped it was a smile because he couldn't prevent his lips from trembling. He had always known that he had loved her but it wasn't until then that he realized how much. And for one single moment his heart stopped.

.

* * *

_There is never a time or place for true love. _

_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _

_Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever._


End file.
